Oblivious
by liquidity
Summary: Hikaru is having an awkward moment. Haruhi is just... oblivious. Hikaru/Haruhi drabble. Rated T for language and vague sexual references.


_Author's Note: I wrote the first half of this in like five minutes for a prompt on SHINE. Imagine my surprise when inspiration immediately hit me after I posted it, and I came up with additional content for it. It made me giggle, so I decided to post it here, too._

_I call this a deleted scene, or alternate version of events for episode 21 of the anime. Enjoy. ;)  
_

* * *

Some Halloween _this_ turned out to be. Those A team jerks just _had_ to bend the rules just to mess with us. Now I was separated from Kaoru, and somehow got stuck in this stupid net with Haruhi.

The whole situation sucked in general.

Well, maybe not _completely_. At least it didn't suck as much as it _could_ have. At least I wasn't dangling here with Kazukiyo. I thought of my brother again, biting my lip nervously. I hoped Kaoru was okay.

"Hikaru, stop," Haruhi spoke quietly.

"Huh?"

"You're fidgeting. You aren't making this any easier."

That was when I noticed she had gotten a _lot_ closer than she had been a minute ago. She was up on her knees, reaching around my head to snip at the rope netting with her sewing scissors, and—_oh my God_...

"Haruhi, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"..."

"..."

"...Sticking your tits in my face?"

"...Shut up. You're so obnoxious, Hikaru."

"But that's why you love me, right?" I grinned cheekily.

Haruhi didn't say anything in response to that; she merely sighed, and I could feel the warmth of her breath across the nape of my neck. It sent tingles down my spine that somehow felt... really good. I groaned softly under my breath—I couldn't help it.

"Your gutteral noises aren't going to make me get us out any faster," she chided, a touch of exasperation coloring her voice.

I was thankful that oblivious Haruhi was oblivious. She hadn't taken the sound for what it actually was.

"Whatever," I sighed.

My eyes gravitated towards her chest. There wasn't really anywhere else to look, because it really was in my face. I wondered what her breasts looked like, underneath the fabric. It was kind of hard to picture, really, considering she was so flat. But I was nothing if not imaginitive.

I squirmed a little and tried to lean back, fairly certain that Haruhi would kill me if any part of me touched her there. As I shifted my legs, I felt a pressure inside my pants—they now felt rather tight.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God_...

"Hikaru, stop wiggling around. I've almost got this cut."

_No,_ you _stop with the boobs in my face and the perverted thoughts you're forcing into my mind!_

"Yeah, yeah..."

Her leg was resting between mine, and as luck would have it, it began to shift closer to my groin.

_Fuck... please don't let her notice..._

"Almost there..."

The front of Haruhi's uniform actually brushed the tip of my nose. I didn't know whether this was a boon or a punishment from God. Or maybe it was just a joke of fate, at my expense. I inhaled sharply. Fuck, she smelled so good...

I closed my eyes against her invading my senses. Even then, images flashed through my mind and I knew I was so totally screwed...

...and then I was falling.

A split second later, I was on my back on the floor. I barely registered Haruhi falling on top of me. I lay there for a moment, dazed, and then reality struck—she was sprawled across my lap.

"Shit!" I hissed, abruptly shoving her off of me.

"Hey!"

I scrambled to my feet, refusing to meet her indignant stare. She had to have been disgusted with me. She had to. For fuck's sake, there was no way that she couldn't have noticed that! I felt more terror in that moment than I had in that entire evening up to that point.

So I did the only thing I could do.

I ran.

-x-x-x-

The next day at school was an awkward one, to say the least. Kaoru and Haruhi were looking rather unimpressed at the front page of the school paper posted in the courtyard, which depicted class 1-A's epic group failure. I, however, had withdrawn into my mind to sort out where things stood.

She had yet to make a single mention of the incident. I didn't know whether to be grateful that she seemed to have let it go, or offended that she seemed to have forgotten about it.

What the hell was I thinking? I didn't want her to remember it!

"I guess the magic spell can't last forever," Kaoru's voice broke into my thoughts. "Oh well, I guess if you come running to me, then things are still fine."

"What are you talking about?" I furrowed my brow; I hadn't been following the conversation.

"Nothing, nothing," he said, smiling at me.

I fought down a blush. I was absolutely certain Kaoru had figured out what had happened.

The next thing I knew, Haruhi was walking by my side, and I glanced furtively at her. When she looked up at me and caught my eye, looking slightly uncomfortable, I almost wished the sidewalk would open up and swallow me.

"I'm sorry about last night," she said.

I stopped walking. Had I heard her right?

"What?"

Haruhi stopped walking, too.

"When I cut us out of the net and fell on you."

"Oh... yeah. It's fine," I muttered.

Hey, if Haruhi was willing to claim full responsibility for sticking her boobs in my face, who was I to deny her a little forgiveness?

"It's not broken, then?"

I stared, appalled.

"Excuse me?"

"Your cell phone. I landed on it, didn't I?"

Oh. _Oh_.

I couldn't believe my good fortune. She hadn't figured it out! She didn't _know_!

I could feel my tension blowing away with the autumn breeze coming through the courtyard. I laughed brightly, placing a hand on her head.

"No, it's not broken," I assured her when she looked at me with confusion.

"Oh, that's good, then."

"Good thing, yeah. If you ever broke my cell phone, commoner, I'd probably have to enslave you to pay it off." I grinned, ruffling her hair.

I smiled fondly at her as she brushed away my hand.

"Whatever, Hikaru."

I laughed again. She was so cute when she was oblivious.

* * *

_Ouran and all of its characters belong to Bisco Hatori, as well as the general idea surrounding this plot. I'm so original!_ ^_^


End file.
